


Artificially Aroused

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-27
Updated: 2004-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Alex's uncharacteristic behavior gives cause for concern





	Artificially Aroused

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Alex and Walter were working their way through the pile of utility bills. Walter checked the amounts, Alex entered the details on their financial database telling Walter if the amounts were very different from the previous three months. 

 

Walter tried to find at least one thing every week which he could do with either Alex or Fox, but never both, which he knew all three of them needed. This one-on-one time, he believed, strengthened their relationship as he and he alone decided if whatever Fox or Alex mentioned needed to be shared between all three of them. 

 

Still occasionally uncomfortable with sharing, Walter found it reassuring that he could share something personal with one of them at a time. He relied on *their* closeness to ensure that whatever he told one would quickly be shared with the other. 

 

Walter had noticed that Alex's comments had tailed off over the previous few minutes, and waited patiently. Alex's enthusiasm when he suggested one of them help him with the bills told him all he needed to know. Alex had done, or thought of doing, something which he needed to tell Walter about. Knowing Alex, Walter knew, it wouldn't be something as simple as not being careful with replacing the lid on the trashcan. Particularly when Alex made a quick sweep of the room, checking, Walter knew, that the doors and windows were closed. 

Walter continued to fill in the paperwork, taking what he hoped weren't too obvious deep breaths to calm himself in preparation. 

 

Some minutes later... 

 

`Walter...um...never mind.' 

 

Walter frowned. `Alex?' 

 

Alex shook his head, got to his feet and walked to the door. `Doesn't matter. Not important.' 

 

Walter sighed as Alex let himself out of the room. Softly, he muttered: `In your own time Alex, in your own time.' 

 

******************* 

 

`Stop it Alex!' Walter rolled away, anger and concern lending his voice a sharpness which bought Fox in from the bathroom at a run, a toothbrush still lodged between his gum and cheek. 

 

`Wasit?' 

 

`Nothing Fox.' Walter said, shaking his head. `It's okay.' 

 

Alex lay on his side, breathing heavily, eyes squeezed closed. 

 

Concerned, but knowing better than to argue, Fox turned and headed back into the bathroom. 

 

Walter sat up, resting a hand on Alex's shoulder. `Alex?' 

 

Aside from his harsh breathing, there was no response from Alex. 

 

`Alex, we have to talk about what just happened.' 

 

`It was just...' 

 

Walter rolled Alex onto his back. `Alex, were you trying to hurt me?' 

 

Forced to lay still, Alex turned his head away. `No.' 

 

`Alex?' 

 

`Yes.' 

 

Walter took a deep breath, calming himself and his voice. `Alex, did you think that was what I wanted?' 

 

`Maybe.' 

 

`It isn't, okay!' Walter's sharp tone had an instant effect. Under his fingers, Alex's muscles contracted, and his breathing roughened. Frowning, he asked: `Is it what you want Alex?' 

 

A little too quickly, Alex replied: `No!' 

 

Fox came into the bedroom, sensed the tension and stood hesitantly in the doorway. `Walter?' 

 

Forcing a smile, Walter nodded. `It's okay Fox. Come to bed.' 

 

Casting a nervous look in Alex's direction, Fox crossed to the bed and climbed in. `Is Alex sick?' 

 

Alex laughed hollowly. `Yeah, I'm a sick son of a...' 

 

`Alex!' Walter's sharp voice stopped Alex in mid sentence. `A misunderstanding is all Fox. Let's all settle down now.' 

 

`Yeah, let's *not* talk about how Alex needs to be roughed up to enjoy it.' Alex snarled. 

 

Shocked, Fox looked at Walter. 

 

Walter didn't hesitate. Acting on instinct, he pulled Alex towards him, prepared for every reaction. Except Alex's. Intending to calm and reassure Alex, the sudden movement had re-fueled Alex's adrenaline and he struck Walter hard across the face with his forearm. Walter grunted, blood flowed from his nose and Alex pulled violently from his grip, running from the room, heedless of his state of undress. 

 

Dressed only in his boxers, Fox ran after him. 

 

Only Alex's harsh breathing gave his hiding place away. When one or other of them wanted to hide from Walter, to avoid washing the cars or mowing the lawn, their usual place was behind the huge box which held their recyclables. Sticking out feet always told Walter where they were. Not this time. Fox moved around the box, keeping a distance between him and Alex. Except this wasn't *their* Alex. This Alex was scary. And scared. Very, very scared. Fox watched as Alex, curled into the tightest ball a man of his size could manage, rocked back and forth, his head hitting the wall behind him with a sickening thud each time he moved. 

 

`Alex...it's okay.' Fox swallowed hard, aware his voice shook. 

 

`Don't touch me.' Alex's voice was soft, low, warning and Fox stepped back. At least Alex had stopped banging his head. 

 

`I'm sick Fox.' 

 

`Do you need a doctor Alex?' 

 

Alex laughed mirthlessly. `Yeah. Or a vet. That's what animals have, right?' 

 

Fox edged slowly forward. `Alex, stop it. You're probably concussed. Can you get up?' 

 

Alex shook his head. `Leave me alone Fox.' 

 

Fox put a hand out, waiting silently. After what seemed like forever, he felt Alex's damp palm against his equally nervous skin. He braced himself, pulling Alex to his feet. `What happened Alex? You've never tried to hurt us before.' Fox leaned forward, trying to get a look at the back of Alex's head, sure it would be damaged. 

 

Alex shrugged, wincing as his neck muscles complained. `I thought Walter might like it.' 

 

Fox frowned. `Liar.' 

 

Alex bit his lip and looked down. `I like it.' His stubborn tone was at odds with his body language and Fox shook his head. 

 

`No you don't.' 

 

`Okay.' Alex shrugged. 

 

`Alex, stop that!' 

 

Alex began to shiver, shake, and finally, just made it to the sink before he vomited, his shoulders heaving with the effort. 

 

Fox rested his hand gently between Alex's damp shoulder blades, looking up as Walter, a towel pressed to his nose, walked into the kitchen. Jerking his head at Fox, Walter took his place, smiling reassuringly at Fox as they swapped places. 

 

`It's okay Alex. Shhh...okay.' 

 

When they were alone, Walter dropped the towel into the sink, sure his nose had bled all it would bleed. The sight of the bloodstained cotton was too much for Alex and his knees buckled. Walter's quick reactions, pulling him backwards as Alex crumpled, saved Alex from hitting his chin on the edge of the sink. 

 

***************** 

 

`Wha...oohh..' Alex swallowed, tasting the bitter aftertaste of his outburst. 

Walter stroked the hair back from his damp forehead and handed him a bottle of water. `Hey there.' 

 

Alex looked away, embarrassed, but Walter was having none of it. Gently but firmly he gripped Alex's chin and turned the green eyes towards him. `Alex, we have to talk about it. Whether you want to *or not*. Well?' 

 

`I didn't know.' 

 

Walter sighed crossly. `Alex, how long have you lived with us?' 

 

Alex shrugged. `A while.' 

 

`Try five years.' Walter looked at Alex, recognizing that Alex was uninterested in the conversation and almost gave up. 

 

`So you're bored with me, right?' 

 

Walter made a cross sound. `Yeah Alex. Totally. Pack your bags.' 

 

He only realized his mistake when Alex began to lift himself up and Fox's panicky voice cut into the tension. `Walter! Don't!' 

 

Walter backtracked instantly. `Alex, I was joking. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Of course I'm not bored with you!' 

 

Alex looked hesitantly from Walter to Fox. `Are you punishing me for what happened?' 

 

Walter stood up, towering over Alex for a moment before realizing, this time without Fox's help, that he was again doing the wrong thing and sitting down again. `No Alex! It's over. You made a mistake. You didn't do it on purpose. Forget it. We won't talk about it ever again, okay?' 

 

Walter tried to calm his voice and lower his volume as he reassured Alex. `Alex, I'm not angry with you. Do you believe me?' 

 

Alex hesitated just a moment too long. `Yes.' 

 

`Alex?' Walter prompted. 

 

`No.' 

 

Finally, Walter felt Alex was being honest. He hugged Alex to him, holding Alex's head against his chest, aware of his heartbeat thudding in his ribcage. 

`Alex, I promise I'm not angry. You made a mistake. It's okay.' 

 

`I don't know what you want. Tell me what you want. I can do anything.' Alex's whispered response made Walter's skin crawl. Upstairs he heard the sounds of Fox running a bath. He ran his hand across the back of Alex's head, quickly dropping his hand as he heard Alex's sharp intake of breath. 

 

`Alex did you hit your head?' Walter was at a loss to explain Alex's sudden change in behavior. 

 

`Not enough.' 

 

Shocked by the angry response, Walter snapped: `Alex!' 

 

`I'm sorry.' 

 

Sighing, Walter lifted Alex over his shoulder and carried him upstairs. 

Fox opened the bathroom door and a cloud of fragrant steam spilled into the hallway. Walter smiled, briefly using one hand to stroke Fox's cheek in an attempt to thank him. Fox nodded, understanding, and went to warm some towels. 

 

*********************** 

 

Alex hated baths. He tolerated them because Walter and Fox enjoyed them, but he hated them. The milky water hiding the touching, the probing, being pulled onto a stranger's lap and, if he hesitated or seemed not to be trying hard enough, being pushed under the water, held, struggling and kicking until he woke on his back on the cold hard tiled floor, someone's boot in his ribs, nudging him into consciousness. 

 

`NO!!' Alex slid off Walter's back and made for the door. Walter recalled later that, if he had locked it, Alex would probably have broken the door down in his frantic attempt to get out of the room. 

 

As it was, the metal handle and Alex's sweat-damp palms conflicted, and he couldn't grip. Picking up Walter's razor from the windowsill, Alex hissed: `Open it!' 

 

Not recognizing the man beside him, Walter opened the door and stood aside. He looked down at the razor blade at his feet and let out the breath he had been holding. 

 

`Alex...what..?' Fox just caught sight of Alex as the younger man rushed down the stairs, pausing only to pull on Fox's raincoat before crashing out of the house. 

 

It took Fox and Walter only a few minutes to dress, then they too left the house, each checking for cell phone and ID before driving off separately. 

 

************************* 

 

Alex hadn't realized how difficult a task he had set himself. Get away from the house, the city, everything. With no clothes, no money, and, worst of all, no shoes. The pavement was bad, but, not looking carefully where he was treading, he had already cut his left foot on a shard of glass and almost broken his right ankle as he stumbled on a loose sidewalk edging stone. 

 

Cursing, tears flowing freely, he limped on, heedless of the occasional passer-by who either crossed the street or asked him if he needed help. 

 

John Doggett sighed. It was official. DC was completely out of sugared almonds. He had driven to just about every one of his usual suppliers in an attempt to satisfy Dana's sudden craving for them. One final place. Briefly he considered dropping in on Walter, but he knew it was late and he didn't want to get them out of bed. Pulling in, he caught sight of Alex in the light from the all-night store. 

 

`Hey Alex.' 

 

Alex either didn't hear, or chose to ignore the familiar voice. John shook his head and pulled the truck up a little further, driving alongside Alex. `You're out late Alex.' 

 

`Get away from me!' Alex's angry hiss and dilated eyes made John pull back reflexively into the body of the truck cab, and he picked up his cell phone from the seat beside him, pressing the speed dial. He watched Alex run a few more yards, then stop, leaning on a vending machine, looking longingly at the cold drinks cans on display. 

 

`...and Walter, one other thing. Is he naked?' John raised his eyebrows and pulled the truck a few more feet, stopping next to Alex, tossing out a coin. 

`Thirsty?' 

 

Alex retrieved the shiny coin, hesitated only a moment, then inserted it into the slot, selected the ginger ale button and waited. When the drink didn't roll down the chute, he hit the machine hard, cursing angrily. 

 

John got out and pulled another coin from his pocket. He held it out with one hand, the other reaching for Alex's shoulder. `It's okay Alex. Try again.' John was stunned at the speed and violence of what happened next. 

 

Alex grabbed him, throwing him back against the truck, then leant down and pulled John's gun from inside his jacket. `Don't touch me!' 

 

`Alex, come here!' Walter's firm instruction carried across the sidewalk from where he stood behind the door of his car. `Alex, now!' 

 

The gun wavered, pointed at John, then at Walter, finally Alex drew a bead on the coin box of the vending machine and pulled the trigger. 

 

John sighed. `Oh this is gonna be fun to explain to the cops.' 

 

Sure enough, moments later, two cars came from opposite ends of the road, converging a few yards away from Walter's car. `Armed police. Put down your weapon and lie on the ground. Do it!' 

 

`Officer, it's okay. FBI.' Walter turned slowly, reaching carefully into his jacket. 

 

The policeman shone his torch at Walter, his ID, then over John, lying on the ground and Alex, still holding the gun.

 

`Sir...we had a call...' 

 

Walter nodded, moving towards the police vehicle. `Training exercise.' 

 

Doubtfully, the officer holstered his gun. `I gotta call this in.' 

 

Walter shook his head. `There's no need. I'm sure you got enough paperwork to keep you occupied until you retire, right?' 

 

`Wisk?' 

 

Walter frowned. `Yeah?' 

 

The officer smiled. `I owe you one from back then. How you gonna explain that?' 

He pointed to the destroyed vending machine. 

 

Walter laughed. `I'll leave a note.' 

 

For the second time that night, Walter approached Alex and Alex dropped his weapon. 

 

For the second time, Walter caught Alex as he passed out. 

 

A little shaky, John got up and took his gun, helping Walter get Alex into the back of the car. He was relieved when Fox's car pulled up. 

 

`Hey John.' 

 

John nodded, still not ready to smile. 

 

Walter sighed angrily at the bloody state of Alex's feet. And he was frustrated that he still didn't understand the reason for the sudden change in Alex's behavior. 

 

Fox pulled out the bag of brightly-colored candies from his pocket, frowning when he realized Alex had been at the last packet. Balling it up, he threw it to the ground. Walter looked down at it, shaking his head. `Fox, why don't you stick to sunflower seeds?' 

 

`Yeah. Alex doesn't like those.' Fox smiled, crossing to the car. 

 

John frowned. `Damn' E-numbers. The sugared almonds Dana sends me out for must be full of `em. Our baby is gonna come out hyperactive.' 

 

Walter straightened up. `Fox, when did you get those things?' 

 

Fox shrugged. `I brought a bag of them home last night. Alex and I worked our way through most of the packs while we watched TV.' 

 

Walter banged his hand on the door frame. `Dammit!' 

 

Fox smiled. `You think Alex OD'd on artificial colorings? Walter!' 

 

John turned to leave. `All those X-Files Fox. You're overlooking the obvious answer. Kids react badly to them. All the crap Alex was exposed to in the past, he could be sensitive to them.' 

 

Fox helped Walter ease Alex into the back of the car, sliding in beside him. `A hyperactive Alex Krycek. That's not something I wanna be around to see.' 

 

Through clenched teeth, Walter hissed: `Me either Fox. When we get back, we're having a major clear out in our kitchen.' 

 

Fox groaned. `You mean *I'm* having a major clear out while you watch, right?' 

 

Walter didn't reply and John laughed, climbed in the back of the truck, pulling away, watching in the mirror as Walter did the same. 

 

As they drove home, Walter asked: `Is Dana pregnant again?' 

 

Holding tightly to Alex, Fox smiled. `Nah, she just needed John out of the house. 

 

`Why?' 

 

`Cos she needed some time to decorate his birthday cake.' 

 

End


End file.
